


【斑带/哨向】倒数90日

by nafary



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafary/pseuds/nafary
Summary: 宇智波带土被敌军抓去的90天





	【斑带/哨向】倒数90日

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 哨向，斑哨兵，带土向导  
> 2\. 脏话会有，R-18有，一方角色死亡有  
> 3\. 除斑带外无其他暗恋单恋

 

哗 ——

 

“ 唔！ ” 宇智波带土被彻骨的寒意惊醒。他张开红肿的眼，冷静地环顾了一下四周。

 

昏暗的室内只点上了一盏油灯，四周的墙壁都糊上了一层水泥，看上去结实又冷硬。他坐在一把铁椅上，四肢被牢牢禁锢在椅子的扶手和两条腿上，脖子也被套了一个冷冰冰的铁项圈。

 

他浑身湿透，深秋的冷气从水泥墙的另一头渗入，一点一点钻入他破损的军服，穿过毛孔爬进他的血液，深入他的骨骼。他的伤口虽然已经停止了流血，但是完全没有被处理过的迹象。这会引发什么后果他心知肚明。

 

冷 …… 但是他们以为这样就能让他屈服吗？太小看他了。

 

“ 我什么也不知道。 ” 他嘴角勾起颇为讽刺的弧度，军人坚挺的背部没有丝毫松懈。他正襟危坐的姿态仿佛还在一个宽敞明亮的奢华指挥室里有条不紊的指点江山，而不是深陷囚牢，就算全身浸湿形容狼狈也依旧意气风发。

 

“ 带人 ……” 坐在木桌另一端的人脸色苍白。不过他本人就是鲜有色素的，因此带土不想去猜测对方是否因为他的冷硬而难受。

 

旗木卡卡西组织了一下语言，语气温和，半是劝诱半是哀求道： “ 带人，只要你肯说出宇智波斑的下落，我保证会说服高层给你减轻罪名，然后换一个温柔的环境好好养伤的。 ”

 

宇智波带土没有说话。他黑亮的眼睛古井无波地直视着肤色在一身军服的衬托下更加透明的人，勾起的嘴角依旧保持着该有的弧度。

 

“ 带人，你离开之后这 18 年我跟琳都很想你，我们无时无刻不在祈求你在那场枪林弹雨里活了下来，然后有一天回来找我们。可是你为什么会加入帝国？你应该知道那次 ……”

 

“ 你说完了吗旗木卡卡西？ ” 宇智波带土打断了旗木卡卡西带着微笑说出的话，这让对方罕见的笑颜被冷气冻结在了脸上。

 

“ 恕我直言。我的名字是宇智波带土，并不是什么带人。再者，我从没有认识一个叫琳的人，也不曾认识你，旗木上将。 ”

 

旗木卡卡西眼睛里的光芒瞬间黯淡了。 “ 帝国竟然将你洗脑到如此地步 ……” 他低声轻叹一句，然后又轻巧地笑了声。

 

“ 没事的，我们的时间还很长，我会把你从宇智波斑手里拯救出来的，带人 ……” 他起身打开审问室的铁门，两个体型是他两倍强壮的狱卒手里拿着黑色的皮鞭和其他刑具走了进来。

 

“ 那么直到你吐出情报前就请多指教了，宇智波上将。 ” 旗木卡卡西眯起双眼，残酷又温柔地说。

 

身上象征着荣誉的帝国军服被褪下，宇智波带土光裸着上身，双手被吊在两根手腕粗的结实铁链上，整个身体被铁链牵拉成一个脚掌半着地的站立姿态，一个黑色的布袋蒙住了他的头。

 

这是审问常用的手段。在这个姿态下全身呈现紧绷的状态，体力消耗会非常迅速。头上的布袋虽然没有收口，但是漫无边际的黑暗和狭窄的空间所导致的轻微窒息更是加剧了人心里的恐惧。

 

可是宇智波带土是什么人。他是少有的强大向导，光是精神屏障就有五层，每一层都具有足够强大的御敌能力和诱导能力。收放自如的五感很好的减轻了上述的负面影响。

 

“ 本来对于一般人来说，这样足够消磨他们的意志了。但是对宇智波上将也用这样的手段未免也太折煞您的能力了吧？所以还请您多忍耐一下。 ” 旗木卡卡西冷清的声音在不远处响起。宇智波带土都能想象对方优雅地翘着腿，带着纯白手套的手对那两个狱卒指挥的模样。

 

他讥讽地泄出笑声，坦坦荡荡地绷紧全身的肌肉去迎接皮鞭挥斥在他身上。紧实柔韧的皮制品打在皮肤上带来沉闷的声响，宇智波带土颇为无趣地在心里数着那声音，思绪有些飘逸到过去。

 

疼，每增加一条红痕他的身体都会条件反射地轻颤一下，足下的不稳更是加剧了这种痛苦。可是这种肉体的痛苦，无论来几次总是会痊愈的。他宇智波带土最擅长的，恰巧就是忍耐。

 

在耳边听到粗重的喘息，加在肌肉上的力道变小时，宇智波带土轻松地讥笑道： “ 怎么？这点程度就不行了？ ”

 

“ 别停。 ” 旗木卡卡西立即接上他的话头。宇智波带土听见牢房门打开的声音，他猜测是要换人手，果然下一秒原本已经变软的皮鞭又恢复了一开始的强劲。

 

这场酷刑持续了整整两个小时。当宇智波带土的头从布袋中解救出来时，那盏昏黄的油灯都能轻易刺痛他的眼球。他迅速降下眼帘挡住光线。

 

“ 你有什么想说的了吗，宇智波上将？ ” 旗木卡卡西双手置于身后，亲切地凑到宇智波带土面前说。

 

“ 有的，卡卡西。 ” 宇智波带土嗤嗤地笑了两声。他冷漠的看着旗木卡卡西脸上的面具破碎成一种混合着喜悦的轻松，心生一股恶意，喉间积攒的血块被他轻蔑地吐出，溅在那张白皙的秀气的脸上。

 

“ 操你妈的永远不可能。 ” 他大笑。

 

旗木卡卡西眼神陡然锐利了。他不慌不忙地擦去脸上的污渍，礼貌而生疏地说： “ 那我们明天再试试吧。请好好休息，宇智波上将。 ”

 

“ 慢走不送，旗木上将。 ” 宇智波带土欢快地说。

 

白发的军官吩咐了一遍狱卒不准放下犯人后便头也不回的走了。宇智波带土猜测对方肯定心里要气炸了，不仅为了他自己那点洁癖，还为自己判若两人的变化。

 

是的，他当然记得旗木卡卡西，也记得野原琳，也记得内轮带人。

 

可是那又如何？内轮带人已经死了，活下来的只是宇智波带土而已。宇智波带土效忠的人，在乎的人，都只有宇智波斑而已。

 

他疲惫地合上眼。说不累当然是骗人的，身上的伤口虽然不多，但是打在要害上还是很疼。但他还有时间，只要坚持下去，只要自己的精神没有崩溃，那么斑就是安全的。

 

他把自己一层一层地用精神屏障保护起来，意识安稳地沉入梦乡。

 

 

 

帝国 1928 年

 

“ 还能坚持吗？ ” 宇智波斑走到床边，问床上痛苦喘息的青年。他连军服的外套都没脱下就直直地来到了宇智波带土身边，手搭在人溢满了汗水的额头上，差点被对方烫伤。

 

“ 唔 …… 唔，斑，吗？ ” 带土艰难地睁开眼，水灵灵的眼里理智全无，只是凭借仅剩的精神力去强行压制身体的反应。一直围着大床来回转的白狼着急地呜呜两声，用自己的头去拱斑的腿。

 

斑分神揉了揉白狼的长毛，眼波一转，一道黑影从他身旁凝聚成形。那是一只皮毛油亮的黑豹，一双赤红的兽瞳曾是所有敌军哨兵向导的噩梦，但现在颇为柔和。黑豹甩着长尾漫步到白狼身侧，蹭了蹭对方。

 

白狼迅速地被安抚了下来。它侧过头舔一舔黑豹的颈侧，被黑掌不轻不重地推了一下。黑豹用尾巴勾了勾对方的毛尾，率先跃出窗外。白狼回头担忧地看一眼在斑来后更加神志不清的主人，对斑呜咽一声，跟着黑豹穿过墙壁而去。

 

斑这才慢条斯理地把门给锁上，把窗帘给放下，点燃了放在床头的小灯。他褪下军服的外套，将之规规整整地挂在衣帽架上。

 

“ 斑 ……” 把自己裹在被褥里的带土模糊地叫着自己哨兵的名字，因为高烧而发热的身体部位不安分地露在外面。

 

斑给他倒了一杯凉水，将带土从被子里捞出来扶着他的后背喂他喝下。带土努力控制的肌肉咽下，但还是溢出了一些。水从他的下巴落在滚烫的身体上，他瑟缩着往斑怀里靠了靠。

 

“ 我就说你怎么突然请假了。 ” 斑放下水杯，唇贴在他的锁骨，将那些被浪费的液体卷入口中，同时缓慢释放出自己的信息素。

 

“ 想一想也该到这个时候了。 ” 感觉怀里的身体放松了一些，斑抬起头，额头贴着带土的，眼睛直直望进对方因水雾有些朦胧的眼里。

 

“ 你做好准备了吗，带土？ ” 他低压着嗓音，像一只恶魔，诱惑着被高烧折磨得万分痛苦的带土。

 

带土难耐地抓住监护人的衬衣衣领，主动抬起脸去触碰那刚刚缓解了他半点痛苦的唇。

 

斑便就着这个姿势放开了防线。本应该是由向导来安抚哨兵情绪的，可是当结合热首先出现在向导身上时这个情况就调转了过来。作为黑暗哨兵，他对于自己情绪的控制远远高于一般的哨兵，甚至不需要向导的引导。

 

可是他偏要把自己的养子 —— 一个未被塔登记过、由他亲手训练出来的极强向导 —— 带进自己的领域里。

 

收藏也好，掌控他也好，占有欲也好，无论外人怎么说，无论带土怎么想。斑自己的想法其实很简单。他只是单纯的不想让带土离开他。所以在接到带土留在自己精神世界里的映像传来的紧急消息时斑是意外又喜悦的。

 

结合，会让带土更加无法离开自己。他将会拥有一个完全属于自己，永远不会背叛的伴侣。

 

他察觉到带土的有心无力，滚烫的身体贴在他自己的身上带起隐晦的欲望旋涡。他甚至觉得自己被带土的结合热传染了。

 

斑坏心地咬了咬在自己口腔里乱逛的软舌，得来带土几声轻哼。

 

“ 别着急。 ” 他主动分开相贴的唇瓣，将带土重新放回床上。有了自己哨兵信息素安抚的向导情绪冷静了许多，带土有些发呆地看着男人手指优雅地搭上自己衬衣的纽扣，一个接着一个地将那些纯白的扣子从扣眼里释放出来。

 

他觉得自己不受控制的精神力就像那些扣子，一个接一个地蹦出了自己的掌控，缠绵又暧昧地将斑包裹。太让人害羞了，带土捂住烫得不能再烫的脸颊。

 

斑是故意的。他舔舔下唇，眼里已经不自觉染上了红色。鬼魅的男人温柔地拉下带土的双手，将之扣在自己手心里，反压在柔软的床上。

 

男人一点一点地沿着身体边缘的轮廓舔咬。他咬开了带土的衬衣，在对方伤痕累累的身体上留下自己的痕迹，然后直截了当地转向藏在深色布料下的凸起。

 

“ 唔！ ” 被释放在空气里的脆弱欲望早已经硬挺，头部吐露出透明的液体。憋了一上午的情欲终于再也克制不住，带土的呻吟里带上了哭腔，手颤抖着想要去触碰最难受的地方。

 

“ 斑 ……” 半路却被人拦截。先一步握住了带土的阴茎，斑啃咬了一口带土红透的大腿内侧，引导自己的向导舒展身体。带土被解放的双手一只抓着斑的手臂，一只再一次遮住了眼睛。

 

“ 放松。 ” 坏心地不让青年就这样轻易地释放，斑只是浅浅地安抚了一下便松开手，沿着股间的缝隙滑向隐秘之处。感觉到手下陡然收紧的肌肉，他无奈地拍了拍青年精瘦的大腿。

 

带土咬紧下唇。他突然支起上半身，从床头柜的第一格里掏出一个物件丢给斑，然后又把自己缩回枕头间。

 

斑挑眉，神情自若地打开那管自己偷偷放进去的润滑液，倒了一些在手里。他将手里的液体抹在带土紧缩的入口处，小心地揉开那嫩肉，插入一个指节。

 

从没被使用过的地方疼得难受。带土努力压下条件反射的反应，牙齿死死咬住自己的手腕强迫身体再次放松下来。斑的信息素也适时地溢出，包裹在带土身边安抚他。

 

当手指完全没入穴道内，斑就有些不耐烦了。他身上的热度也在逐渐攀升，更别说带土的信息素完全不受控制地乱飘，那股原本清新的花香如今熏得连一向冷静的他也有些不清醒了。于是他粗鲁地不等带土完全适应便又往里面硬塞了两根手指。

 

带土疼得一下就软了。他腿胡乱蹬在斑身上，痛苦的呻吟接连不断溢出。

 

“ 臭老头子 …… 呜好痛 …… 给我滚出去啊！ ”

 

斑哪里顾得上他这些不痛不痒的动作，直接红了眼压着对方快速扩张。带土半张着嘴剧烈地喘着气，眼角承受不住欲望和痛苦流下眼泪。不过很快肉体便逐渐适应了斑的动作，异样的欲火压下痛苦席卷了带土的全身，因为疼痛而软下去的阴茎在无人触碰的情况下又颤悠悠地挺立起来。

 

斑从带土变了调的呻吟中估摸着大概差不多了。他抽出手指，迅速用自己的欲望顶开了还未闭合的穴口。

 

两人同时吸了一口气。比手指粗上几圈的阴茎不过是没过了头部就被死死缠住，带土手下一紧，十个月牙状的血痕便刻在了斑身上。斑被迫停在了尴尬的地方，不爽地紧紧按住带土的腰，不顾对方反对硬生生地破开了障碍，完全把自己埋了进去。

 

“ ！！！ ” 撕裂的痛楚从下身传来，带土整个身体都绷紧到了极限。他毫不怀疑在斑粗鲁的举动下交合处已经涌出了鲜血。可是就算很痛，这种与精神结合完全不同的充实感让他莫名的十分满足。

 

仿佛自己是一把空缺的锁，而斑就是开启他的那把钥匙。他们紧密地结合在一起，无论肉体还是精神。

 

这种满足感直接让带土停止了思考和反抗。他不再去理会随着斑的动作带来的阵阵痛楚，全身心地投入到这场性爱中。

 

“ 等，等等，啊哈！ ” 双腿不听自己使唤地缠上正在高速工作着的哨兵结实的腰际，带土的双手倒是更加用力地将斑拉向自己。

 

斑微微抬头看了一眼带土，就这一眼让带土再也说不出任何要求停止的话了。

 

他从来没有在斑的眼睛里看到如此鲜活，如此温暖，如此深切的神采。如果说他还有任何不自信，任何对他们之间这段 “ 背德 ” 的感情的负面想法，那么此时全部在斑的注视下消失了。

 

那双被世人畏惧的双眼里只有他一个人，被称为恶魔的男人拥抱过的也只有他一个人。成为宇智波斑的唯一，除此之外带土再也想不出任何更美好的事情了。

 

“ 呜。 ” 他呻吟着，放开了自己的所有，用力让自己融入对方的身体里，精神里，灵魂里。他用力压下斑的头用唇舌胡乱地寻找斑的，与对方亲密地交换彼此的信息素。他挺起腰肢，颤抖着努力迎合斑的每一次冲入，然后不堪重负地摇着头，紧缩自己的身体挽留斑的每一次撤离，以求换来更加猛烈的进攻。

 

他就是那被斑仅有一人的军队用力踩踏蹂躏的城池。

 

在斑的闷哼下，带土茫然地睁着眼，失神的虹膜记录下从对方垂落在面庞上的发丝间滴落的汗水。滚烫的液体灌入体内，将他干涸的身体填满，刻上宇智波斑的大名。于此同时两人的精神世界同时张开，密密麻麻的金色丝线从两个世界里生出，交汇在一起，标志着这次成功的完全结合。

 

宇智波带土是只属于宇智波斑的存在。他听见自己的精神与灵魂如此宣誓。

 

那么宇智波斑也永远只承认宇智波带土一人。

 

不同于上次简单的精神结合，这次他等到了斑的回应。


End file.
